militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Regiment Kansas Volunteer Infantry (Colored)
The 1st Regiment Kansas Volunteer Infantry (Colored) was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 1st Kansas Infantry (Colored) was organized at Fort Scott, Kansas and mustered in as a battalion (six companies) on January 13, 1863 for three years. Four additional companies were recruited and mustered in between January 13 and May 2, 1863. It mustered in under the command of Colonel James M. Williams. This regiment was recruited without federal authorization and against the wishes of Secretary of War Edwin M. Stanton. James H. Lane, recruiting commissioner for Kansas territory north of the Kansas River, on August 4, 1862 authorized raising the regiment. It was the first African-American regiment to fight in combat with white soldiers during the Civil War, in the skirmish at Island Mound, in Bates County, Missouri. The regiment was attached to Department of Kansas to June 1863. District of the Frontier, Department of Missouri, to January 1864. Unattached, District of the Frontier, VII Corps, Department of Arkansas, to March 1864. 2nd Brigade, District of the Frontier, VII Corps, to December 1864. The 1st Kansas Infantry (Colored) ceased to exist on December 13, 1864 when its designation was changed to the 79th Regiment Infantry U.S. Colored Troops. Also attached to the regiment at some points was Armstrong's Battery Light Artillery, a unit for which few details are known. Detailed service Duty in the Department of Kansas October 1862, to June 1863. Action at Island Mound, Mo., October 27, 1862. Island Mound, Kansas, October 29. Butler, Mo., November 28. Ordered to Baxter Springs May 1863. Scout from Creek Agency to Jasper County, Mo., May 16–19 (detachment). Sherwood, Mo., May 18. Bush Creek May 24. Near Fort Gibson May 28. Shawneetown, Kan., June 6 (detachment). March to Fort Gibson, Cherokee Nation, June 27-July 5, with supply train. Action at Cabin Creek July 1–2. Elk Creek near Honey Springs July 17. At Fort Gibson until September. Lawrence, Kan. July 27 (detachment). Near Sherwood August 14 Moved to Fort Smith, Ark., October, thence to Roseville December, and duty there until March 1864. Horse Head Creek February 12, 1864. Roseville Creek March 20. Steele's Camden Expedition March 23-May 3. Prairie D'Ann April 9–12. Poison Springs April 18. Jenkins' Ferry April 30. March to Fort Smith, Ark., May 3–16, and duty there until December. Fort Gibson, C. N. September 16. Cabin Creek September 19. Timber Hill November 19. Casualties The regiment lost at least 344 men during service; 5 officers and 173 enlisted men were killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 165 enlisted men died of disease. No other Kansas regiment lost more men than the 1st Kansas Volunteer Infantry (Colored). Commanders *Colonel James M. Williams See also *List of Kansas Civil War Units *Skirmish at Island Mound *Kansas in the Civil War Notes References *Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. *''Official Military History of Kansas Regiments During the War for the Suppression of the Great Rebellion'' (Leavenworth: W. S. Burke), 1870. ;Attribution * External links *History of the 1st Kansas Infantry (Colored) by the Fort Scott National Park Service staff *History of the 1st Kansas Infantry (Colored) by the Kansas State Historical Society staff *History of the 1st Kansas Infantry (Colored) by the Museum of the Kansas National Guard *Cool Things - First Kansas Colored Infantry Flag, Kansas Historical Society *Online Exhibits - Keep the Flag to the Front, "The Colored Soldiers," Kansas Historical Society *1st Kansas Colored Infantry (1862-1865) by Semhar Negassa Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1864 Category:Kansas Civil War regiments Kansas Infantry, 001